


豆眼|药方

by chasy2chasy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 32





	豆眼|药方

遇见金秦禹的那天晚上有一场猝不及防的雷雨，病历夹的金属质地随着深秋的寒流愈发在手里显得僵冷，宋旻浩草草翻过报告，纸张无意间把手划破，细小的血珠晕在页脚，弄脏诊断说明的最后一行。  
“家里简直是垃圾场，被子里有，枕头下面也有，小密封袋装着，我估计他一天吃十片。”  
同事在旁边喋喋不休的感叹，宋旻浩把食指侧面一厘米左右的伤口放进嘴里吸了吸，锋利的疼痛立刻被一种酸胀感软化。  
“啊……疯子嘛，年龄小不懂事而已。”他随口敷衍道。  
同事笑了笑：“年龄比前辈你还要大呢，他姐姐给送过来的，说是不行就关起来，真是把医院当监狱了。”  
这时一道闪电劈下，紧接着是沉闷的雷鸣，宋旻浩烟瘾上来，又想到自己还在工作，顿时烦躁加倍。他不再理会同事没完没了的闲聊，转身向住院部走。  
“前辈去查房吗？”  
宋旻浩没有回头，随便应了一声。

深夜病院沉静如废置，走廊上发蓝的顶灯和被消毒剂擦亮的地板令他麻木。那是一种精神性的，知觉范畴上的麻木。就像曾经有女人对他说你身上的酒精味儿让我感觉在和尸体做爱，表志勋也不止一次劝告过让他立刻辞职，但是他仍然顽固地留在原地一样。  
总有什么东西会把他迎头撞翻，如果没有，何必主动自找麻烦。宋旻浩放弃自由意志在命运里随波逐流，就是相信了这一点。

岭南大学附属医院药物戒断中心，五十五间单人病房，联合国精神药物公约中的案例实修所，有独立的哌醋甲酯管控条款。宋旻浩把这儿看做是比人间地狱更胜一筹的受难场，他看过数不尽的呕吐物，发白惊惧的脸，坏死的皮肤组织，听过他们深夜里的哀嚎，毫无尊严的乞求，神志不清的胡言乱语……毕竟每个被关进来的病人在此之前都迷醉到认为自己身处天堂，然而凡人岂能身处天堂，那是要受罚的。

四十四号，新病患，刚才被同事抱怨很久的那一位，宋旻浩脚步无声，盯着床上冷汗涔涔的人。他的刘海挡住一半的脸，在被子里磨蹭身体，嘴里一个劲的往外蹦脏话。宋旻浩注意到他好像含着什么东西，露出的一点点下颌有咀嚼的动作。  
“嘴里的东西，吐出来。”  
他哼了两声，没有动弹，宋旻浩伸手去掐他的两腮，想强制他张嘴。床上的人穿着件薄毛衫，已经湿透了，深紫色，贴在皮肉上，衬得露出的地方都是触目惊心的白。  
“妈的，给我……”他含糊不清地说。  
宋旻浩下了手劲，撬开他的嘴，从里面扯出被嚼成一团的古柯叶。  
“挺有本事，怎么带进来的？”  
没有回答，那张嘴被管不住的唾液润湿了，张口就咬上宋旻浩近在咫尺的手指。  
宋旻浩抽痛一声，先前被病例划伤的口子一跳一跳的痛，他想拔出来，可是紧接着是舌头，又热又黏，缠着他的指腹向上舔，全部吞下，像伺候男人的阴茎。  
“松开！”他说得严肃。但是没用，那人舔得起劲，连带着整个上身去蹭他的胳膊。  
“给我……给我泰勒宁，要么操我，赶紧……”  
床尾的住院卡上写着他的名字，金秦禹，一九九一年生，比他大两岁，第二类药物成瘾病患。  
“这玩意你吃了多少？”宋旻浩陡然紧张，掀开他的刘海，下面一双眼睛欲望泛滥，他一时如同看到如梦似幻的群岛，印象被修改，肉体的蛊惑起源于瞬间的感叹，金秦禹堪称漂亮绝伦，他的理智被瞬间恍惚。  
金秦禹急匆匆地顺着他的手爬起来，整个人攀附到他的腰上，毫无章法地扯他的腰带。  
“你管我……混蛋，你是硬不起来吗？”  
拉链滑下，金秦禹迫不及待埋头上去，如愿以偿含住一根肖想许久的肉棒。  
“能给我弄点曲马多吗，实在弄不到止咳水也行……”他在喘息的间隙恳求着，唇舌熟练，放松喉口可以一鼓作气插到深处，嘴里如同母体腔穴，含吮间换来宋旻浩的愈发粗重的呼吸。  
“想和我做交易？“  
“不喜欢吗……”金秦禹吐出来，满意又虚弱地眯起眼睛，用手握住被自己弄硬弄大的阴茎，“想用后面吗，我好痒……”  
捅进去的瞬间两个人都发出呻吟，金秦禹的内裤还在腿弯挂着，宋旻浩掐死他的腰胯从背后往里撞，穴肉争先恐后地缠住他挤压，穴壁被碾过，喷出来的汁液浇在宋旻浩下腹，发出粘稠的水响。  
“吃药和做爱，选一个。”宋旻浩拔出再插入，囊袋打上臀肉，拍红的穴口急不可耐地吸进柱头，一路紧咬着性器往里吞。金秦禹被顶的头脑模糊，他上翻着眼珠叫得天昏地暗，根本没空计较宋旻浩和他打什么算盘。  
“啊……继续，先操我……”  
宋旻浩用力磨他穴道深处紧窄的肉环，金秦禹爽得战栗，哼叫声变着尾调把自己的屁股往宋旻浩身上送。  
宋旻浩向前伸手拍他的脸，试图把他拍清醒。“这么骚是想被操怀孕吗？先回答我的问题。”  
金秦禹狠狠打开他的手，脱力趴在床上。“做你的梦去吧，把我插舒服了赶紧滚蛋！”  
话音一落，宋旻浩笑了笑，抽插的频率更厉害，快感如麻，金秦禹的性器颤抖着要射出来，他自己伸手想碰，却被宋旻浩一把按下，甚至连阴茎也拔了出来。  
“混蛋，让我射！”他用另一只手胡乱地打他的脸，宋旻浩去捉他的胳膊，注意到金秦禹左臂手肘内侧向下十公分，青色一片皮肉上有几个显眼的针眼。  
“为什么吃药？”  
“我喜欢，关你什么事！你他妈是软了吗？”  
宋旻浩不吃这一套，用薄情的眼睛俯视他，加重筹码。  
“好好说话，好好说话就喂饱你。”  
金秦禹一吸鼻子，眼圈红得很快，他向上抬腰去够宋旻浩的阴茎，但压在他身上的人偏不给他。  
“我不吃药会难受，快点插进来，我想射……求你……”他哽咽着，浑身轻轻颤抖。宋旻浩低头去吻他的乳尖，他敏感地缩起身体，抱着他抓紧他的头发。  
“你好大，我好喜欢你……帮帮我……”他哭着说，宋旻浩如他所愿把阴茎又一次送进他的身体，深重地往里顶去。  
“我明天来给你打针，好好治病，行吗？”他在他耳边说，一句话附带两次深插，金秦禹脚趾蜷缩，性器抖了抖射在自己可怜的肚皮上，穴道绞紧被宋旻浩操到喷潮。  
他在哽咽里点了点头，宋旻浩轻轻在他额间吻一下，给他擦了擦身体，盖好被子。  
“你没有射，做的不爽吗？”金秦禹此时褪去一层神志不清的戾气，小小声地问他。  
“没有，我不习惯射在别人里面。”宋旻浩整理好衣服拿着病历本准备出门，“明天见。”

金秦禹喜欢宋旻浩身上医用酒精的味道，用他的话说‘只是闻着就湿了’，在第一次性爱后两人并没有昏天黑地的做个没完，主要是因为金秦禹不常和宋旻浩见面，甚至就连第二天约定好的打针都是别的医生代劳。  
真是混蛋，被戒断反应折磨地奄奄一息的时候金秦禹不断咒骂，他趴在床上想随便找点什么塞进自己的后穴，在枕头上蹭来蹭去，夹着双腿不停颤抖，一瞬间脑子里一片空白，等到意识清醒时发现自己咬着被子，死亡般的心悸突袭，让他崩溃地发出粗喘。  
“泰勒宁，给我弄点泰勒宁来！”他把水杯砸向护士，又在一地的玻璃碎片里赤脚过去道歉。“我没有……对不起……我没想打你……”他的眼泪止不住，靠着墙根咬自己的皮肉。

宋旻浩过去的时候金秦禹几乎是扑在他身上，水里捞出来一样潮湿。  
“我们来做爱，求你了！”他把宋旻浩推倒在床上，迫不及待想骑在他身上。  
宋旻浩像拎鸡仔一样攥着他的脖子把他从身上赶下来，“护士说你偷了利他林。”  
“我只吃了一片……只有一片”金秦禹抱着他的腰腹把脸贴上他的裤缝。“我以后不吃了，你来操我，好不好？”  
宋旻浩推开他，按着他的肩膀。他能一眼清点好处方上功效重复的特殊药物，能辨认出每批清单里有副作用的治疗手段，但他不擅长窥视，或者反复酝酿一种微妙的平衡，尤其这发生在他与一个病人之间，他无法称之为情感，或者是一种互惠互利的关系。

“你曾对什么东西上瘾过吗？”  
“颜料，油彩味。下笔之前只需要非常粗糙的雏形，然后直觉、本能，这种类似的东西引导你去完成一幅画。”  
但是学医不可以，宋旻浩的人生轨迹在少年时代被安排的非常清晰，理性与忍耐是优秀的朋友，他在父母的监督下学习放弃依靠本能生活，进入医学院，实验室，实习机会，海外教育，直到岭大附院最年轻的科室长，也可能成为未来的院长，堪称惹人羡艳的人生规划。  
这份规划无疑在长辈眼里有百利而无一害，但同时宋旻浩成就为今日的模样——用发小表志勋的话说就是‘一个怪物’，这份规划是当仁不让的罪魁祸首。

“你遇见了什么人吧？”三天前的饭局表志勋这么问他，“明天不是要给罗教授的的手术做一助吗，怎么还喝酒？”  
宋旻浩怔怔看着手中的杯子，澄黄色的液体晶莹剔透，他犹豫了几秒，一饮而尽。  
“我不知道……”  
表志勋惊讶地看着他，“真的遇见谁了？是你爸妈朋友的女儿吗？还是上次club那个？”  
宋旻浩拿出随身带着的速写本，这是他自我保留为数不多的秘密之一。最近他的艺术脾性成长可观，画很抽象的线条，大块填色，风格十分浓重。  
“你有什么感觉？”他翻到一页自己的素描问表志勋，对面的朋友凑近看，皱着眉一脸疑惑。  
“是海妖吗？塞壬？感觉像得病了，它捂着肚子，很疼的感觉。”  
宋旻浩收回随写本，“差不多吧……”  
“给我看这个什么意思？”  
“……因为我遇见了一个这样的人。”

那个雷雨之夜。一瞬间，闪电在窗外划过，他身下鲜活的肉体，病态的爱欲和滚烫的情潮，具象化成幽深海湾中数不胜数的发光蜉蝣，成为银河镜像，忽而跃水而出，皮肤乳白，温度灼热，手指纤长地抓紧他的腰背，四肢如同藤蔓，直把他拉入深渊。

一个声音说：“我好喜欢你……帮帮我……”  
分明是毫无理智的胡言乱语，却让他一瞬间心惊胆战。

他是因为病了才会这样，宋旻浩不断提醒自己，他不能堕落到和金秦禹一样不清醒。  
但是一个索要亲吻的眼睛是潋滟的湖泊，宋旻浩不受控制的溺水而亡。

“宋旻浩……宋旻浩……我受不了了……快来操我。”他故意叫他的名字，主动掰开臀瓣，柔嫩的后穴翕张之间，一点湿润的肠液顺缝隙留下。金秦禹把自己的一根两根手指插进去，隔着裤子去舔宋旻浩的下体，他舌面鲜红，哪里都出水，指尖搅动出淫乱的声音，在宋旻浩的神经上处处点火。  
“金秦禹，你是什么都可以吗？”他推拒的动作更加强硬，金秦禹捕捉到了他情绪里的异样，皱了皱眉趴在他身上。  
“不，我要这个，要这个操。”他还试图用手去握宋旻浩胯间的东西。  
“谁的都可以？”他的声音里有怒火，自己都不可思议。  
金秦禹点点头又摇摇头，锲而不舍往他身上扑，“可是我只喜欢你的，够大，够长，向上翘的，你能把我插满……宋旻浩，快给我……”

被撑开的穴肉痉挛性的收缩着，宋旻浩太用力以至于金秦禹觉得自己被捅穿了，他失去了一会意识，重新集中起精神以后，才被泄洪般的快感搞得浑身战栗。  
“等等……太用力了……”金秦禹的睫毛抖了抖，失神地看着他，呼吸与体内阴茎的跳动合二为一，摩擦间被展平的肉褶一阵紧缩，自己的性器柱头通红，滑出的精液弄湿小腹，最深处都被操开，情势完全崩塌。  
“我把你治好以后，你是不是就忘了我了？”宋旻浩掐住他的脸问，金秦禹摇着头，喘不上气来。  
“不会，我喜欢你……我离不开你，用力插我……别停，我会很快把自己弄坏的……”  
他又开始前言不搭后语，宋旻浩强迫他看着自己，用指腹去摩挲他的嘴唇。  
“喜欢我就好好喜欢。”  
一次用力的深顶，金秦禹小声啜泣了一下，感觉自己都被撞碎了。  
“你说什么？”  
宋旻浩狠狠压着他的小腹，一次比一次更快的贯穿。  
“我说，你既然喜欢我，就要好好喜欢，懂吗？”  
金秦禹直到高潮都没听清他的话，而宋旻浩把阴茎埋在他身体里没有出来。

“好好喜欢就是交往，要亲密的相处，休息日一起吃饭，逛公园，晚上回家做爱……”  
宋旻浩看着他的眼睛说，金秦禹的呼吸逐渐平复，此时惯性地用鼻尖蹭他的耳朵，狡猾又乖巧。  
“可是除了做爱我都不感兴趣。”  
“那是因为你还没有痊愈。”  
金秦禹看着他，眼神里有些天真。  
“我治过很多次，可能永远不会好了。”

“有些事情不会一而再再而三的降临的。“宋旻浩对表志勋说。  
“你想清楚了吗，他可是病人啊。“友人十分担心，抿起嘴唇露出一个不太赞同的表情。  
宋旻浩笑了，夜风格外温和，天气骤冷之后已经很少有这么晴朗的深夜了。

“我会把你治好的。”最后他这么说。


End file.
